Apparatus for constructing and interconnecting modularized jails cells into a prison complex is the subject of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,178,297 and 7,318,300 to Richard J. Seavy. The general construction of the jail cells of those patents bears many things in common with the present invention however, the novel improvements of the present invention have as their primary objective the interconnections between the structural elements of one cell, that is, side, front and rear walls and the interconnections between adjoining jail cells that permit the cells to be factory constructed as prefabricated components which can be transported in more compact form than factory modularized cells, thus significantly increasing the economics of cell delivery.